


Пауль, урод

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Пауль, урод

 - ...Я больше не могу. Я не выношу его взгляда.

  - Да какой же взгляд, фрау Хоберт, он же не видит.

  - Я знаю, что он не видит, но он _смотрит_. Поворачивается на звук - и смотрит. Без выражения. Ужас. Нет, не могу, я боюсь его.

  - Жаль, мальчик к вам привязался... но если дело обстоит так - конечно.

  ...Он спросил: а где Хоби? он называл ее Хоби. Уехала, - сказали ему. Куда уехала? - спросил он. Господин Эрхарт замялся, не зная, что ответить, и наконец сказал: далеко.

  Он не стал выяснять, где это - "далеко".

  ...Потом была фрау Майер. У нее были теплые мягкие руки и теплый мягкий голос.

  - Ты не уедешь? - спросил он с надеждой.

  Она была честной женщиной. Она не сказала: "Конечно, нет".

  - Пока останусь, - вот что она сказала.

  ...Конечно, она уехала. Она вышла замуж за солдата, и он увез ее куда-то "в гарнизон".

  ...У фрау Маршитц он уже ничего не спрашивал. И руки у нее были холодные.

  И по голове она не гладила.

  Он сперва попробовал к ней подольститься, но она его отстранила.

  - Вы же мужчина, маленький господин. Что за телячьи нежности?

  При фрау Маршитц он научился не плакать.

  Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы она куда-нибудь уехала, но она все не уезжала и не уезжала. Она "хорошо о нем заботилась" и "всегда исполняла свой долг". Опекуны были довольны: он был всегда аккуратно одет и умел себя вести.

  При фрау Маршитц его положили в больницу и сделали ему глаза. Вместо настоящих, но бесполезных - искусственные.

  ...Сначала было трудно ориентироваться в видимом мире, и чтобы пройти по комнате, он опускал веки. Когда фрау Маршитц замечала это, она предостерегающе произносила:

  - Пауль!

  И он открывал глаза.

  Освоился быстро, хотя поначалу к вечеру начинала зверски болеть голова. Дождавшись, когда фрау Маршитц выключит лампу и выйдет из детской, он утыкался лицом в подушку и беззвучно всхлипывал. Потом перестал.

  И вот интересно, что он заметил: как только он стал видеть, почему-то все окружающие решили, что он оглох. До того - всегда учитывали, что "у ребенка очень чуткий слух", и старались неприятное говорить потише. Он все равно слышал, конечно. Это потому, что они не знали - насколько хорошо он слышит на самом деле. Так что он давно был в курсе и насчет "урода", и насчет "зачем на такого деньги тратить", и насчет "лучше бы о здоровых позаботились". И про то, что он "смотрит", он знал - и пользовался иногда.

  Теперь добавились "мертвые глаза". Он не знал, какие глаза у мертвых, и спросить было не у кого. Он давно понял, что некоторые вопросы лучше никогда не задавать.

  Но какие бы они ни были, его глаза ему нравились. Он не сразу научился им доверять - да и понимать их. Сверял зрительные образы со звуковыми и обонятельными, удивлялся, что знакомый предмет или человек выглядит вот так. Понял наконец, что значит - синий, красный, черный... он знал, что небо синее, а облака белые, но только теперь понял, как это - на самом деле.

  Еще непонятное было - "красивый". Оно не совпадало с "симметричный" и даже "соразмерный". Совершенно не поддавалось точному описанию. В конце концов он отчаялся понять и перестал спрашивать. Просто выучил: вот это - красиво, это - не очень, это - некрасиво, а это - фу, уродство какое-то, смотреть противно.

  Почему противно?.. выходило: смотреть надо - чтобы понять.

  Он никогда не забывал, что он тоже урод.

  А еще глаза можно было вынуть и посмотреть на себя безглазого. Ну, одноглазого - надо же чем-то смотреть. Однажды фрау застала его перед зеркалом, он оттягивал веко и заглядывал в пустую правую глазницу.

  Фрау позеленела и поджала губы.

  - Никогда. Этого. Не делайте. Вы поняли?

  Он понял. Он никогда больше не делал этого при ней.

  ...Наконец уехала и фрау Маршитц. Ее уволили, потому что он вырос. Теперь у него были учителя и Рабенард.

  Раньше он мечтал о том дне, когда избавится от Маршитц, а оказалось - ему ее не хватает.

  

  - ...Ему была бы полезна школа. Не для науки - выучиться можно и дома. Для общения.

  - И где вы найдете приличную школу, в которую его возьмут? Ни в гимназию Гальбрих, ни к Рихтману и близко не подпустят.

  - А если муниципальная...

  - Чтобы сын Герхарда фон Оберштайна учился в муниципальной школе?! забудьте, герр Кнеппер. Это не то общество.

  - Сейчас по вашей милости у него нет никакого общества.

  - Пусть больше внимания уделяет учебе и спорту. Все равно ничего больше мы с вами не можем для него сделать.

  ...Он слышал каждое слово, они громко говорили. Интересно, какая она - муниципальная школа? Он спросил у Рабенарда.

  Снова убедился, как же ему повезло с Рабенардом. Это был единственный человек, которого можно было спросить о чем угодно. Иногда он не знал ответа, тогда так и говорил. Иногда отвечал. Но никогда не называл вопросы глупыми или, хуже того, неподобающими.

  Однажды он набрался храбрости и спросил про глаза мертвых.

  - Видел, - сказал Рабенард. - А те, кто так говорит о вас, никогда не видели. Поверьте мне. Объяснить не сумею... но ничего общего.

  - Спасибо, - сказал Пауль.

  Он действительно был благодарен.

  И про школу Рабенард тоже ответил.

  

  ...Другие дети были непонятны. Они были где-то там. На улице. В школе. У себя дома. А поблизости их не водилось.

  Он знал: приличные родители не захотят, чтобы их дети видели уродство. А дети неприличных родителей - неподходящая компания.

  Еще он знал, что герр Кнеппер нарочно выводит его в места, где бывают другие дети. В музей искусств, например. Но он совсем не представлял, как с ними вести себя и как разговаривать, только косился в их сторону с любопытством.

  Он знал, что его любопытство все время принимают за что-то другое. Один мальчик спросил как-то:

  - Что уставился? - с угрозой в голосе.

  - Я не уставился, - сказал Пауль. - Я смотрю.

  - Дурак какой-то, - сказал мальчик и отошел.

  - ...Как он будет жить? - говорил герр Кнеппер, качая головой. - Этому не научишься из книг. И потом, это же уму непостижимо, сколько он всего читает - но он интересуется совсем не тем, чем следовало бы интересоваться ребенку его лет.

  - Он не ребенок, - ответил Рабенард. - Он инопланетянин.

  Пауль знал, что он инопланетянин, и привык к этому.

  Кроме того, может, инопланетяне все такие... и среди них он - обыкновенный.

  Иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы стать обыкновенным, но прекрасно отличал грезы от реальности. Мечты недостижимы, они только позволяют отвлечься. Ну и развлечься.

  Однажды, гораздо позже, он узнал, что люди часто мечтают как раз о противоположном - быть не как все. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он удивился. Но и понял - как-то не очень.

  

  ...А библиотека в доме была старинная и богатая. Там можно было найти книги, которые не переиздавались по пятьсот лет. Сохранились с доимперской эпохи. Основатель рода был равнодушен к книгам, но сохранил библиотеку своего деда. Затем в последующих поколениях с регулярностью появлялись дети, воспитанные этой библиотекой. Они следили за старыми книгами, добавляли новые, присматривали за неблагонадежными - чтобы не попадались на глаза кому не след.

  Интересно, думал Пауль, как бы они отнеслись к тому, что книгочей нынешнего поколения - слепой от рождения? С годами крепло подозрение: нормально бы отнеслись. Они сами были немножко инопланетяне, он просто - более ярко выраженный, так сказать.

  Впрочем, нынешнему поколению не из чего было выбирать. Кроме Пауля, в нем все равно никого нет.

  Когда-нибудь не станет и Пауля. Что будет с библиотекой? Нужно об этом подумать. Когда он будет старый и соберется помирать, он обязательно об этом подумает.

  

  ...Видел он теперь превосходно. И двигаться научился стремительно и точно. Опекуны поощряли занятия спортом, исключив, однако, из списка те виды, где потенциально возможны были удары по голове. Он подозревал, что их коробило при одной мысли о глазе, вылетающем из глазницы при сильном толчке. Сам-то он этого как раз не боялся. Это же не живой глаз. Ну вылетит. Подобрать, отряхнуть... прополоскать под краном, на худой конец, - и вставить на место.

  Хотя, вообще-то, полоскание под краном им не полезно. Как всякая электроника, они не любят излишней сырости. Несмотря на защитную оболочку, несмотря на неизбежную влажную среду - слезные каналы учитывались, разумеется, - и все же. И холода не любят. И пыли, конечно.

  Рано или поздно очередной протез начинал сбоить. Картинка рассыпалась на пиксели при повороте головы, собиралась в осмысленный кадр с запаздыванием, барахлила цветопередача, нарушалась резкость. Хуже всего было, когда глаз искрил. От прочих неполадок просто начинала болеть голова. От искры - будто раскаленными гвоздями в мозг. Когда это случилось впервые, он побледнел и сполз по стенке. Хорошо, Рабенард был рядом и быстро сообразил, что произошло. Пауль был не в состоянии объяснять - от звуков собственного голоса в голове взрывались петарды. Или что похуже. Но слово "глаза" он все же выговорил. Рабенард догадался почти сразу. Запасные протезы лежали в шкатулке в ящике письменного стола, и слуга просто сунул шкатулку Паулю в руки - дальше он справился сам.

  Это было очень важно - справиться самому... всегда справляться самому.

  Не то чтобы Пауль уже тогда строил планы - просто он согласен был быть инопланетянином и уродом, но не инвалидом. Нет уж. Он сможет все, что сможет, и не как все, а лучше.

  Пока что это было, наверное, просто честолюбие. Ну и гордость, а как же.

  Наследственный гонор.

  

  ...Потом он узнал, что в его случае "инопланетянин" в переводе на официальный язык Империи означает - "генетически ущербный". А в переводе на чуть менее официальный, зато общеупотербительный - "недочеловек". Иногда еще говорили "мутант", когда хотели, чтобы звучало пострашнее.

  Среди книг в библиотеке обнаружилась брошюра "Имеют ли мутанты право на существование". Выглядела она очень скучно, серая, на ломкой от старости дешевой бумаге, с расплывшимся бледным шрифом - о таком говорят: "слепой". Когда Пауль впервые услышал это выражение, он подумал было - что слепой шрифт предназначен специально для слепого читателя. Глупая идея, конечно. Такие шрифты, по-видимому, когда-то существовали, но вышли из употребления за ненадобностью. А этот текст ему с его глазами разбирать проще, чем любому нормально зрячему.

  Словом, книжица была невзрачная и вызывала зевоту одним своим видом. Ему никогда не пришло бы в голову это читать, если бы он не понял внезапно, что содержание брошюры может касаться его непосредственно. Как мутанта и недочеловека.

  Автор был гуманистом. Он доходчиво, популярно, с примерами и аналогиями объяснял своим читателям, что не всякого мутанта нужно уничтожать, некоторых можно оставить в живых. От них может быть даже польза. Некоторые из них разумны, как настоящие люди, не следует разбрасываться такими ресурсами. Разумеется, нельзя позволять им размножаться, чтобы не наносить удар по генофонду. Идеальный выход, - утверждал автор, - не избавляться от всех мутантов в младенчестве, а подращивать наиболее перспективных из них и производить повторный отбор после прохождения тестов на разумность. По итогам тестов неудачных ликвидировать, а пригодных к дальнейшему использованию - кастрировать и оставлять в живых.

  Пауль поймал себя на том, что, убаюканный благожелательным интеллигентным тоном автора, готов согласиться с некоторыми его соображениями. Чисто теоретически. Забыв на мгновение, что это все - о нем самом.

  Ощущение было - будто вляпался в тухлятину. Оттолкнул брошюрку. Страницы перелистнулись обратно. Открылся титульный лист, такой же серый и невзрачный, как и все остальные. У нижнего края проставлена дата.

  Встал, подошел к полке с томами энциклопедии, проверил датировки.

  Автор действительно был гуманистом, потому что писал во времена бурного исполнения генетического кодекса Рудольфа I. В годы, когда уничтожать неполноценных было повсеместным правилом, призыв к сохранению хотя бы некоторых выглядел головокружительно прогрессивным.

  Этот человек пекся о тебе лично, Пауль фон Оберштайн. Что тебе больше нравится - не быть вовсе или жить полезным членом общества, признанным разумным, но непригодным к размножению? Вопросы размножения как таковые пока его не интересовали, но все-таки он заглянул в другой том энциклопедии и бегло изучил кратенькую статью о кастрации.

  Это тоже было познавательное чтение.

  

  ...Некоторое время он размышлял о праве на существование. Наконец решил задать уточняющий вопрос.

  - Герр Кнеппер, что значит - "разумный"?

  - Хороший вопрос, - ответил герр Кнеппер, соображая на ходу, с чего бы вдруг. - Давайте пройдемся по саду и подумаем над ним вместе.

  После получасовой беседы Пауль резюмировал:

  - Похоже, я разумный.

  - Само собой, - удивился герр Кнеппер. - А вы сомневались?

  - Конечно, - сказал Пауль. - Я же недочеловек.

  - Великий Один, с чего вы взяли... - начал было герр Кнеппер и замолчал.

  - Ну да, - сказал Пауль.

  - Этот закон отменен, - осторожно заметил герр Кнеппер. - В наиболее неприятной части.

  - То, что от него осталось, мне тоже кажется довольно неприятным, - произнес мальчик невыразительным голосом.

  Учитель не сразу нашелся с ответом.

  

  ...Мечтам он никогда не верил. Он верил только составленным планам.

  А то, что поддается планированию, стоит любых усилий и временных затрат.

  Начав с мысли об отмене кое-каких законов, он незаметно для самого себя перешел к конкретному практическому вопросу: как этого можно добиться. Пока получалось, вроде бы, что решение можно найти.

  Но только не с этого места. Не из библиотеки и даже не из особняка.

  Здесь голос глохнет, поглощенный бесконечными книжными корешками, портьерами, мягкими спинками и сиденьями старинной мебели - и жалкий отзвук, вылетев в сад, повисает на ветвях. Хоть кричи - никто не услышит.

  Надо стать тем, кого слышат.

  Вовсе не обязательно, чтобы слышали все - или даже просто много народу. Достаточно, если услышит один-два человека. Но это должны быть правильные люди.

  Правильные люди находятся при дворе. Или хотя бы вхожи туда.

  Добраться до их ушей... учитывая не просто отсутствие статуса - невозможность приобретения статуса...

  А собственно, так ли это?

  Действительно ли подходящий статус недостижим?

  В любом случае, остаться здесь - значит дать планам иссохнуть, выцвести, осыпаться трухой. И вместо живого и осязаемого плана лелеять в кулаке хрупкие косточки жалкого скелетика - типичной мечты.

  Ни за что.

  Наружу. Где-то там есть лестница, ведущая наверх.

  

  ...Университет имени Отто Вильгельма на Лимарге, система Хеймдалль, ответил согласием.

  Никому в голову не пришло спрашивать у абитуриента, есть ли у него глаза, и если есть - то какие. Была представлена блестящая вступительная работа, были получены заверения - с печатями и подписями - о платежеспособности будущего студента. Стипендия ему не требовалась, он был достаточно обеспечен, чтобы учиться за свой счет. Провинциальный университет не мог позволить себе упустить студента с деньгами.

  Когда же студент прибыл и физическая его ущербность стала очевидна, в кулуарах за закрытыми дверьми прошелестела маленькая буря. Отослать обратно? До слез жаль утраченной прибыли. На какой факультет?.. математический? Господа, если бы он лишился зрения в результате несчастного случая, никого бы не волновали его протезы. Есть предложение: сделать вид, что мы не поняли и не осознали. Если нагрянет проверка, притворимся идиотами.

  За все пять лет она так и не нагрянула.

  Рабенард вылетел на Лимаргу вместе с молодым хозяином и взял на себя обустройство быта. Хозяин же погрузился в учебу с головой.

  Математический факультет - полезно и интересно, но недостаточно. Лекции на философском. Два семинара по теории государства и права на юридическом. Спецкурс по истории цивилизации на историческом.

  Как правильно он поступил, улетев с Одина в эту глушь. Здесь, вдали от центра мира, встречались вольнодумцы. Несколько таких преподавали в университете. Двое или трое были настолько безумны, что осмеливались высказываться на занятиях. Один из этих безумцев частным образом собирал заинтересованных у себя дома - это был невиданный в метрополии вид досуга: дискуссионный клуб вокруг чайного стола.

  Пауль был тихим студентом, зацикленным на домашних заданиях, докладах и рефератах. Говорил только когда спрашивали - и только о том, о чем спрашивали. Однокашники быстро прекратили попытки установить близкий контакт - он просто не понимал, чего от него хотят, и времени было жаль. Его можно было с пользой потратить на что-нибудь более осмысленное, чем пирушки, вылазки в город к женщинам, хулиганские выходки и драки. Впрочем, драться пришлось. Раза два.

  Наверное, если бы он учился когда-либо в школе, и драки бы не понадобились. Но у него не было практических навыков общения со сверстниками, и кое-что пришлось наверстывать... ну что же. Он справился.

  Перестали приставать, но и звать в компанию перестали тоже. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

  Оказалось, правда, что инопланетянам не доверяют - само по себе это было бы совершенно несущественно, но мешало проникновению в узкий круг допущенных к неким чаепитиям. Других приводили друзья, говорили хозяину: можно, мой приятель тоже поприсутствует, я за него ручаюсь? За Пауля ручаться было некому.

  Но на третьем курсе герр Штальберг пригласил его сам.

  - Вам будет интересно, - вот что он сказал.

  И был прав.

  

  ...Когда Пауль был уже на пятом курсе, кружок пришлось прикрыть. До университетского начальства дошли слухи - слишком явные, чтобы оно могло по своему обыкновению заткнуть уши и зажмуриться. Герра Штальберга вызвали на ковер, пригрозили увольнением и сигналом в инстанции. Выбора у него не было - и, выйдя от декана, он разослал участникам дискуссионного клуба короткие сообщения на коммы: "В ближайшее время чаепитий не будет. Чайник сгорел".

  Наиболее горячие головы собрались в общежитии, затворили дверь поплотнее, подперли ее для верности стулом и принялись сверять впечатления: откуда произошла утечка. Взвешивали каждую кандидатуру. Обсуждали возможности и мотивы. Наконец один из присутствующих произнес: "Пауль фон Оберштайн".

  Он так подходил на предложенную роль, что сомнений почти и не возникло.

  "Бойкот", - сказал Зоннербаум.

  Трудно было придумать более бестолковую меру. Впоследствии, когда выяснилось, что Пауль фон Оберштайн был ни при чем, а проболтался в неподходящем месте и в неподходящее время совсем другой человек, Зоннербаум пришел к Паулю с извинениями. Он терпеть не мог Оберштайна, потому что никогда не мог его понять, но, будучи человеком справедливым, счел необходимым объясниться.

  Как оказалось, совершенно зря.

  Выяснилось, что Пауль фон Оберштайн бойкота попросту не заметил. Ему было совершенно не до того: решался чрезвычайно важный вопрос о дальнейшей карьере. В университет пришло несколько запросов на выпускников, и среди них был один, занимавший все мысли студента Оберштайна. Штаб военного округа Хеймдалль искал толкового человека с хорошей математической подготовкой для разработки программного обеспечения и эксплуатации новой вычислительной техники. Лучшие выпускники военной академии старались устроиться ближе к столице, не лучшие не были достаточно подготовлены. С горя можно было попробовать привести к присяге университетского шпака, разумеется, как следует поднатаскав его по военным дисциплинам. Дело осложнялось тем, что университетские шпаки не проявляли энтузиазма. Единственным, кто подал заявление в ответ на запрос, был студент Оберштайн.

  Теперь штаб грыз ногти, изучая его личное дело и взвешивая, стоит ли замечать вопиющую строку на странице с отметками о физическом состоянии - или пролить на нее чернила и сказать, что так и было? Пауль ногти не грыз, но совсем перестал спать от нетерпения. Сразу появилось свободное время, и он немедленно нашел, чем его занять. Военные дисциплины маячили впереди плотным туманным облаком, можно было понемногу начать в него погружаться - с краешку, по общедоступной литературе. В крайнем случае, не возьмут - так хоть новое узнаю.

  Не догоню, так хоть согреюсь.

  Наконец глава аналитического отдела сказал: "Под мою ответственность".

  Государственные экзамены, защита диплома по математической статистике, вручение красной корочки, пахнущей столярным клеем и типографской краской, прошли нечувствительно, а выпускной вечер - и вовсе проигнорирован.

  Рабенард улетел на Один присматривать за особняком, а Пауль фон Оберштайн надел военную форму.

  

  ...Он был крайне раздосадован, когда адмирал фон Вигерт потащил его на светскую вечеринку к баронессе фон Вестфален. Работы было вполне достаточно, чтобы с пользой провести вечер за письменным столом. Пауля только что перевели в штаб к Вигерту, и он предпочел бы осваивать, так сказать, новое хозяйство, пока что хотя бы по документам. Так нет же... "Едем, по дороге я изложу вам, обер-лейтенант, мои соображения по организации взаимодействия подразделений в боевой обстановке". Ладно, добрались до особняка баронессы - но адмирал еще не закончил свои пространные и довольно запутанные распоряжения. Патологическое неумение ставить задачу. Командовать в бою он, вероятно, вполне способен, но с видением дальше своего носа, похоже, беда. Великий Один, пошли мне толкового командира, который знает, чего хочет, и умеет формулировать кратко и точно. "Зайдем и выпьем, обер-лейтенант, а беседу окончим по пути обратно".

  Пропал вечер. Часа четыре времени - псу под хвост.

  - Господин адмирал, может быть, завтра...

  - Нет-нет, обер-лейтенант, завтра я буду занят весь день. У меня несколько важных встреч и аудиенция у господина госсекретаря.

  Музыка, невнятный гул голосов, звон бокалов, смех. Чуткое ухо выхватывает обрывки разговоров. Слева дамы щебечут о рюшечках и вытачках. Справа несколько военных самозабвенно сплетничают о фаворитке его величества. Впереди кокетничают, строят глазки; на два часа - сосредоточенно накачиваются спиртным; а на одиннадцать часов стоят в кружок расфуфыренные дамочки и пахнут такой дикой парфюмерной смесью, что ноют виски. Только за спиной тихо, потому что там стена.

  Он перевел взгляд с духовитой клумбы на сосредоточенно пьющих. Картинка закачалась, выцвела по краю, восстановилась. Так дело не в запахах и звуках. Снова правый глаз. Еще с утра были подозрения на его счет, но думал - до вечера дотяну... Осторожно качнул головой. Вот пожалуйста. И "снег" в кадре.

  Протянул руку, поймал бокал с проплывающего мимо подноса. От резкого движения посыпались пиксели. Хель. Как невовремя.

  Шампанское.

  Лучше бы простой армейский шнапс, помогает снять головную боль, пока она не разыгралась во всю мощь. Ну будем пить что нашлось, а потом попробуем поискать что-нибудь подейственнее.

  Мимо проплыл еще один поднос. Сменить бокалы.

  В левом глазу качнулось тоже. Хель, Хель.

  - Господин обер-лейтенант, что же вы прячетесь в этом углу? Разрешите представить вам...

  Поклониться, выпрямиться, дождаться восстановления картинки.

  Надо улучить момент, выбраться отсюда и сменить протезы. Запасная пара в кармане.

  - Господин обер-лейтенант, позвольте представить вам...

  Поклониться, выпрямиться.

  - Рад знакомству, господин капитан.

  И не отходит. Жаждет поговорить о положении на фронтах.

  Пока он разливается соловьем, поймать пробегающего официанта, спросить насчет чего-нибудь покрепче. Официант кивнул и исчез, капитан оживился. Ну вот, теперь он не уйдет, пока не принесут мое "покрепче". И его тоже шампанское не берет?

  Коньяк - это не армейский шнапс, конечно, но все равно хорошая штука. Нет, полный, пожалуйста. На лице официанта написано высокомерное "эти военные... никакой утонченности!". Какая там утонченность, когда голова раскалывается, в правом глазу мельтешение помех, а в левом поехала цветопередача?

  Слава Одину, господин капитан цапнул свой бокал - тоже полный - и устремился к пахучему цветнику.

  Допить - медленно, маленькими глотками, чтобы сильнее шибануло, и все-таки улизнуть...

  - Господин обер-лейтенант, позвольте представить вам...

  Поклониться, выпрямиться.

  Женщины только ему и не хватало. Приседает, склонив голову. Прическа какая-то сложная, узлы и зацепления... так, это уже совсем никуда не годится. Мысли путаются.

  Если она сейчас защебечет, я даже не смогу внятно ответить.

  И - видно, чтобы мало не показалось - знакомый огненный гвоздь сквозь правое полушарие. Искра.

  Если она заметила, может быть, испугается и уйдет, и тогда, наконец...

  Она вынимает бокал у него из руки, ставит на очередной мимоплывущий поднос и произносит:

  - Господин обер-лейтенант, прошу вас... не могли бы вы проводить меня на балкон?

  Неужели Один услышал мои заветные чаяния? Выйти отсюда хоть куда-нибудь. Конечно, лучше бы одному, но - хотя бы так.

  - Разумеется, фройляйн... - как ее зовут, он не запомнил. Вопиющая утрата ориентации.

  - Фрау, - отвечает она, кладет пальцы ему на рукав и ловко направляет его в сторону балконных дверей.

  На балконе холодно. Резкий ветер.

  - Что с вами? - спрашивает она.

  - Ничего, - отвечает он.

  - Вы не умеете лгать, - говорит она. - Хотите, я уйду?

  И, не дожидаясь ответа, исчезает там - где свет, шум и запахи.

  Заменить протезы - дело одной минуты. Никогда не делай этого при мне, Пауль. Я больше не буду, фрау Маршитц.

  Ну вот, теперь никаких радужных контуров, никаких осыпающихся пикселей и никаких искр. Постоять еще немного, остудить голову - и можно вернуться в облюбованный угол. Добавить коньяку - и все будет в порядке. В виске все еще стучит и ноет - но это уже ерунда, привычный фон. Пройдет.

  Тихий скрип двери за спиной. Шелест подола. Стук каблуков.

  - Господин обер-лейтенант.

  Обернуться. Теперь это совсем просто.

  Она протягивает бокал. Полный. Коньяк.

  - Благодарю вас, фрау...

  - Фон Бюлов. Фрау фон Бюлов.

  У нее серые глаза и русые волосы. Он так и не научился понимать - красиво или некрасиво, и спросить не у кого. Молодая.

  Она опускает ресницы, будто что-то обдумывает. Потом взглядывает снова:

  - Господин обер-лейтенант, могу я просить вас проводить меня домой?

  - Видите ли, фрау фон Бюлов, мой начальник, адмирал фон Вигерт...

  Она улыбается.

  - Господин адмирал только что отбыл.

  Ну разумеется, и начисто забыл, что собирался разговаривать о делах.

  - Тогда я охотно провожу вас, сударыня.

  Женщина, способная уйти, когда она не нужна, принести бокал коньяка, когда он нужен, и придумать повод сбежать с постылого приема - пожалуй, она стоит получаса, оторванного от работы, даже если голова все еще трещит.

  

  ...В автомобиле она протянула руку и коснулась его виска.

  - У вас болит голова.

  - Вы ошибаетесь, фрау фон Бюлов.

  - Вы не умеете лгать, я уже говорила вам. Повернитесь. Я попробую... иногда это помогает.

  ...Он повернулся, как было сказано, и закрыл глаза. Она положила ладонь ему на затылок, надавила мягко, но настойчиво.

  - Не зажимайтесь так, наклонитесь ниже.

  Откуда-то из самых глубин давно забытого детства - неизвестно чья ладонь гладит его по голове.

  У нее были мягкие теплые руки.

  

  ...Вышли из машины. Он хотел повернуться и уйти.

  - Останьтесь, - сказала она.

  Он остался.

  

  - Пауль.

  Ее пальцы скользят, чуть касаясь, по влажной коже. Ее волосы щекочут подбородок. От ее дыхания шевелятся волоски на груди.

  Бежать. Что он делает здесь...

  - Пауль, - повторяет она и распластывает ладонь. В районе солнечного сплетения начинает жечь, мышцы непроизвольно подбираются.

  Бежать сломя голову.

  Что же он медлит?

  - Я изменила мужу, - говорит она со странным смешком. - А вы, Пауль, никому не изменили. Вы же не женаты.

  При чем тут - женат, не женат...

  - Только не говорите мне, что вот это, - и ласкающее движение горячей ладошкой, по кругу, сперва выше, потом левее, потом ниже, - что вот это - измена родине.

  Какая измена родине... родине он изменил давно и безнадежно - в помыслах. И при первой же возможности изменит и на деле - со всей эффективностью, какой сумеет достичь. А действовать эффективно - это его конек, его главное умение, будь он иным - он даже, возможно, счел бы это талантом. Конечно, ей незачем об этом знать. Соучастие в супружеской измене - на фоне планов свержения существующего строя вплоть до цареубийства, если понадобится, - такая малость, что и говорить не о чем. Не в этом дело.

  Просто он обнаружил у себя слабость, за которую его при желании кто-нибудь - можно примерно предположить, кто, хотя конкретных имен и должностей он пока не знает наверняка, - так вот, этот кто-нибудь потянет... и вытянет турнепс за хвост. Оказывается, меня можно подловить вот на этом. На том, что было вчера.

  Следует принять все меры, чтобы этого больше никогда не случилось снова.

  А сейчас бежать и поздно, и бессмысленно, и даже опасно.

  И не хочется.

  Поэтому... будем продолжать.

  Он поворачивается к ней, закрывает глаза и ощупью ищет ее губы.

  Двадцать пять лет зрячий, он до сих пор острее ощущает - вслепую.

  

  Он не спросил - зачем он ей нужен. Она сама сказала.

  - Я на мгновение потеряла голову. Вдруг... и вы. И... и я не устояла.

  Он не понял, но уточнять не хотелось.

  Она не спросила, зачем ему нужна она. И хорошо. Он бы не ответил. Не говорить же - что он, оказывается, бессилен перед ласковой рукой на своей макушке? Теперь, когда он знает, он никому не позволит прикоснуться так, как позволил ей. А ей - ей теперь можно. Пока длится этот сон.

  Он все равно не будет долгим.

  

  ...Как в воду глядел.

  Через два месяца вернулся ее муж.

  На носилках, слабый, отощавший до последнего. Тяжелейшая пневмония. Опасности для жизни уже нет, температура субфебрильная, но держится. Если бы это не была третья пневмония за зиму, он постарался бы остаться в строю, - сказала она. Но Вильгельма фон Бюлова списали подчистую. Капче-Ланка, - сказала она. Вечная зима. Бураны и мороз.

  У него нет никого, кроме меня, сказала она. Простите, Пауль.

  - Конечно, - сказал он. - Прощайте.

  

  ...Работы всегда хватало, и, занятый делом, он не вспоминал. Хуже было, когда выдавалась свободная минута - поэтому он постарался, чтобы свободных минут не возникало. А если хорошенько устать, и снов не снится. Потому что пару раз он все-таки просыпался оттого, что искал ее рядом с собой - а ее не было.

  Потом стало легче - и тут она прислала сообщение. Зайдите ко мне в ближайшие день-два, пожалуйста. Ваша Эмилия.

  От слова "ваша" застучало в висках. Неправда, и никогда не было правдой... было.

  Отложил дела, вышел на вечернюю улицу. Ехать к ней от здания штаба ему бы и в голову не пришло. Прогулялся пару кварталов, поймал такси. Вышел из машины, не доезжая пары кварталов до места. На всякий случай. Ну и... настоятельно требовалось взять себя в руки. Никуда же не годится - так волноваться.

  Зачем он ей нужен, когда уже - всё?

  ...Вильгельм в курсе, - сказала она. Так получилось. И... мы уезжаем, на его родную планету. Как только ему станет немного лучше - а он поправляется медленно, но неуклонно. Самое позднее - через месяц.

  Но это только первая новость, - сказала она.

  От второй новости у него потемнело в глазах. Натурально. Несмотря на то, что они не настоящие.

  ..Когда-то, подростком, он рассуждал о смысле понятия "разумный". Для него это включало, в том числе, просчитанные последствия поступков. Разумен тот, кто знает, к чему может привести... Слова фрау фон Бюлов ясно показали ему, что он все-таки неразумен.

  О да, в насильственной стерилизации как мере против бесконтрольного размножения безусловно было рациональное зерно.

  Удар по генофонду - как там... бледным расплывшимся шрифтом по серой ломкой бумаге.

  Он уже открыл рот - но она подняла руку, тонкие теплые пальцы легли на губы и не дали сказать ни слова.

  - Вильгельм в курсе, - повторила она. - И рад.

  Он не понял, чему тут можно радоваться.

  - У нас нет детей, - пояснила она. - Мы женаты шесть лет, и никак. А теперь, с его здоровьем, может быть, и вовсе... и тут это. Он обрадовался, Пауль. Я думала - он будет оскорблен, возмущен, разгневан... а он обрадовался. Простите меня. Я отнимаю этого ребенка у вас - для Вильгельма. Мне нет прощения, и все-таки я прошу вас...

  Он осторожно отвел ее пальцы от губ.

  - Что вы, - сказал он. Голос почему-то сел и осип. - Вы не понимаете. Наследственность. Он же...

  - Может быть, - сказала она. - А может и не быть. Будем молить богов и надеяться на лучшее.

  - Но...

  - Никаких но, Пауль. Простите меня... я так виновата перед вами.

  Он не считал, что она в чем-то виновата, но полагал, что она поступает неразумно. Посмотрел на нее - и ничего не сказал.

  Поклонился и вышел.

  

  ...Рабенард знал его настолько хорошо, что заметил необычное.

  - Случилось что-то, о чем мне следует знать? - спросил он осторожно.

  - Нет, - ответил хозяин. - Вы свободны, я не буду ужинать.

  ..."Она вышла замуж за солдата и уехала в гарнизон"...

  

  ...Письмо пришло в середине февраля, но он был на маневрах и вернулся только в марте. На письменном столе в кабинете ждал конверт. Обыкновенный бумажный конверт, в каких до сих пор временами пересылают корреспонденцию, по старой традиции, несмотря на давно появившиеся более совершенные - и более быстрые - средства связи.

  Сел. Несколько минут просто смотрел на обратный адрес.

  В ушах противно звенело.

  Взял узкий старинный ножик для бумаг, аккуратно взрезал конверт.

  

   _2 февраля 484_

_Обер-лейтенанту фон Оберштайну, Один, Вюрменштрассе, 10_

  Дорогой Пауль,

  я медлила с этим письмом, пока не убедилась на все 100%. Теперь же, когда могу быть уверена, пишу.

  Он родился 18 октября. Это мальчик, мы назвали его Петером. Мне хотелось - вашим именем, но здравый смысл возобладал. Так всем будет легче.

  Его обследовали со всех сторон, насколько хватило фантазии здешним врачам и мне. Само собой, меня больше всего волновало зрение, вы понимаете.

  Пауль, с ним все в порядке. Он превосходно видит. Не волнуйтесь.

  Чудесный малыш, и, по-моему, похож на вас - но наверняка сказать трудно, посмотрим, каким он станет, когда немного подрастет.

  Вот и все, что я хотела вам сообщить.

  Желаю вам всего наилучшего - и была бы рада получить весточку от вас.

   _Эмилия_

  P.S. В конце года Вильгельм кашлял, но, слава Одину, обошлось без рецидива.

  

  ...Хорошо, что она не написала - "ваша".

  Взглянул на пальцы - не дрожат. Показалось.

  Странное чувство. Не понимаю. Наверное, это растерянность.

  Сложил бумагу по сгибу, убрал в конверт. Подумал немного - и положил конверт во внутренний карман кителя. Оставить его на столе, или даже в столе, или даже в запертом ящике стола... Нет уж.

  Работы - как всегда... но работать он не мог. Кажется, впервые в жизни.

  Сидел за столом перед аккуратной стопкой бумаг, закрыв глаза и ничего не делая. Потом плечи его затряслись, а из горла вырвался странный и жутковатый звук.

  Он не умел смеяться.

 


End file.
